Angel: Season 5 and 6
by lexi0101
Summary: What if Cordelia didn't die in 'Your Welcome'. Find out what happens and how their lives change forever. The story will start at Smile Time.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Whedonverse except if I make up a character.

Summary: What if Cordy was alive in Your Welcome. And she stayed, but the last scene with her and Angel never happened. How could this change people's lives.

A/N: Some episodes might change since she is back. I also write it sort of like a script and I am also starting it at the episode 'Smile Time'

-----------------------------

A boy is seen looking rather ill on the couch watching TV.

PUPPETS: (singing on TV)  
In our secret backyard  
we can make your day more fun and less hard  
(the children and dog stand together)  
no more frowning, let's get learning  
ABC's and 123's  
everything from words to weather

Woman walks into the living room.

WOMAN: Mom, I can't watch over him I have a double shift at the café….. (The woman moves in front of the TV but the boy hardly notices.) …He's running a fever….Please?!?…What do you mean _I_ owe _you_…

The woman's voice fades as she goes into another room.

PUPPET BOY: (separates from the singing group; comes up to the TV screen, pressing both hands to it and watching the mother leave)  
Oh, good. She's gone. OK, Tommy, you know what to do.  
(shakes his head)  
Tommy, you should never break a promise. You don't wanna be a bad apple, do you? Come on. You know smile time isn't free.  
(angrily now)  
Now get over here and touch it.  
(Tommy stands and walks toward the TV)  
That's it, Tommy. Come on. Touch it!  
(when Tommy puts both his hands on the TV screen, the puppet starts moaning with pleasure)  
Ohh! Ohh... that's it.  
(pan up to show Tommy's face is paler, and he has dark circles under his eyes)  
Oh, yeah. Good boy, Tommy.  
(Tommy's eyes roll back in his head)  
-----------------------------------------------

CUT TO FRED'S LAB

Fred is going through papers of the child when Cordelia walks in.

CORDY: Hey Fred. (she walks up to her and sits in a chair.) What's new?

FRED: I'm researching this case I found. There's been children collapsing all around L.A. I'm thinking mystical.

CORDY You know Fred, not everything around here is mystical it could be that their Lunchables had gone sour. (Fred shows Cordy a picture of the boy he is frozen in place with a smile literally from ear to ear)….or not.

FRED: Exactly. That's why I'm going to have my team on this A-Sap. (Awkward Silence fills the room) So how's life treating you?

CORDY: As it treats any normal post coma patient: Horribly. I can't find a place or a job, everyone looks at me like I'm Frankenstein, and not mention I'm horny. (Awkward silence fills the room again.) Too much information?

FRED: A little yeah. But hey, I could help with it…..the other stuff I mean. If you get a job here they will get you a nice condo.

CORDY(sarcastically): Oh I would, but you see I have this thing where I don't work for evil. Yeah, its burden I have to live with, but I'll survive.

FRED: Ha ha….we're not _that_ evil. We're a law firm.

CORDY: That's evil.

Fred gives a sad smile and looks down.

CORDY: Sorry, I know you like it here with all this science stuff. I still don't agree though. (Cordy notices that Fred still is looking down in shame.) But enough about your problems lets talk about mine. Like the big one.

FRED: The housing?

CORDY: No. The horny-ness. Its really getting to me. I know I've grown throughout the years, but I feel like I'm in High school again. I wish I can just throw my morals aside and have kinky sex with the first hot guy I see. (At that moment Knox walks in.) Wow. Now I wish for a yacht.

FRED: Oh uh Cordelia this is Knox, Knox, Cordelia.

Cordy and Knox shake hands.

KNOX: She needs no intro. (He looks at Cordy) The whole firm is talking about you.

CORDY(sarcastically): Well that's not creepy. (Cordelia notices the tension between Fred and Knox) I'm going to go play with microscopes and blow up rubber gloves (cocks her head to the left) over there.

Cordelia walks away but still listens to their conversation.

KNOX: You needed me?

FRED: look at this picture. Doesn't that just scream mystical. (Fred shows the picture of the boy with the odd smile)

KNOX: Or the Joker. (Fred looked displeased) I was trying to make a funny.

CORDY(in between breaths from blowing up rubber gloves.): I thought it was funny.

KNOX: Thank you.

FRED: Cordelia why don't you go see Angel. He might be able to help you with one of your problems. (Cordy cocks her eyebrow) Like your living conditions.

CORDY: Oh. Yeah. Right. _That_ problem. Well see ya Miss Lab Monitor and Lab Monitor's pet.

Cordelia goes off to Angel's office.

--------------------------------------

CUT TO LOBBY

Nina and Angel are walking from different sides of the Lobby when they into each other near Harmony's desk.

NINA: Hey I uh didn't see you.

ANGEL: I get that a lot. (Nina smiles) So why are you here?

NINA: Full moon.

ANGEL: Oh yeah. Have you told your sister?

NINA: That would be a lovely conversation…..

At that moment Cordelia comes marching over to Angel in a huff.

CORDY: Angel! You need fire the pervs around here. There was this guy who slapped my ass!

Angel looks at Nina then at Cordelia.

ANGEL: Uh, ok what's going on?

CORDY: This guy slapped my buttocks. (pause) Well I guess there was a bug on it but still…And then, when I realized what was going on he started yelling at me.

ANGEL: Why would he yell at you?

CORDY: Well I stepped on it. And I guess it was going to solve cancer or AIDS or whatever. Just fire…..( Cordelia noticed Nina.) Um Angel this chick is staring at you.

ANGEL: Oh uh Cordy, this is my uh…Nina. She's my friend.

Nina and Cordy shook hands.

CORDY: Hi Myanina.

Both Angel and Nina chuckled.

NINA: You can just call me Nina.

HARMONY: Hey Nina your suite's ready.

Cordy cocks her eyebrow.

CORDY: Suite?

NINA: My cage.

Cordy looks at Nina then at Angel confused and horrified.

CORDY: What kind of sick freak show are you running here? God, here I was worried about bug guy but you're the cream of the-

ANGEL: Cordelia, Nina is a werewolf.

Cordy looks relieved.

CORDY: Oh thank god.

Nina is now confused and slightly horrified by her Cordy's comment, but before she could get a word out Harmony speaks up.

HARMONY: Nina….

ANGEL: Its ok Harmony I got it. Cordy we'll talk later

NINA: Bye. (Angel and Nina walk away.)

HARMONY: He likes her, Cor.

CORDY(uncomfortably): I'm getting that.

Gunn walks to Harmony's desk to see Cordy.

GUNN: Hey Cordelia, how you been?

CORDY: Fan-freaking-tastic.

GUNN: That bad?

CORDY: Worse.

HARMONY: Oh! Yeah. Clerk's office called, said you filed the wrong papers.

GUNN: What?

HARMONY: Um , you sent them a motion for change of venue instead of a motion to dismiss. Unless you meant to do that. Some kind of tricky lawyer maneuvering you're trying to pull. That it?

GUNN: Yeah. Keep 'em on their toes.

CUT TO BASEMENT-Night

ANGEL: Looks like your getting used to this.

Nina ignores his small talk.

NINA: So that was Cordelia? She's pretty.

ANGEL(uncomfortably): Uh yeah…. (Awkward silence)

NINA: Wanna have breakfast?

ANGEL: Oh uhh well you see…..There's blood….And with the whole sunlight thing ….you know….POOF turn to ash…bye

Angel quickly leaves the basement

CUT TO CORDELIA'S OLD APARTMENT.

Cordelia is first seen walking down the hall. She is wearing a nice blazer with glasses. She goes up to a door and knocks. You see that its her old apartment. A woman in her 30's opens the door

.

WOMAN: May I help you?

CORDY: Actually ma'am I'm here to help you. I'm Angel. I work with Wolfram & Hart. We have been told that there are paranormal activities happening in this apartment. May I have a look around. Thank you.

Before the woman could respond Cordelia came into the apartment.

WOMAN: Uh Excuse me! What do you think your doing here.

Cordelia went right into the bathroom and locked herself in.

CORDY(whispered): Dennis are you here?

Out of now a lipstick wrote on the mirror saying yes. And then disappeared.

CORDY(whispered): Are you happy?

Dennis drew a sad face.

CORDY(whispered): Don't worry I have a plan.

Cordelia walked out of the bathroom and headed to the woman.

WOMAN: What do you think your-

CORDY: If you have any problems (Hands the woman a card) call me.

-----------------------------------------------------------

CUT TO ANGEL'S OFFICE

Cordelia walks into Angels office to tell him about the apartment.

CORDY: Hey Angel You might be getting a phone call- Oh my god, Angel?

Cordelia see's Wesley, Fred, Lorne Gunn around puppet Angel.

CORDY: Angel you're a uh…

PUPPET ANGEL: Don't say it

CORDY: puppet.

WESLEY: Cordelia, Maybe you should…

CORDY: Wes, he's a puppet. (Starts laughing) Look at his forehead.

Gunn snickers

PUPPET ANGEL: Cordelia! (he glares)

CORDY: I mean… uhh Angel you still look pretty good. Have you been working out?

FRED: Angel you look…wow…look at your hair and nose…your cute.

PUPPET ANGEL: Your fired.

Fred frowns

LORNE: Maybe its puppet cancer.

CORDY: Yeah but instead of dying you live the rest of your immortal life as a puppet.

"Angel The Dark Avenger: Strikes Fear in none, but can warm a child's heart."

PUPPET ANGEL: I DO NOT HAVE PUPPET CANCER! (looks at Cordy) And I still strike fear in peoples heart. I cant believe we are having this conversation children's lives are at stake…

Cordy leans over to Lorne while Angel is still talking.

CORDY(Whispers): The kids have puppet cancer too?

Before Lorne could answer he was interrupted by Angel

PUPPET ANGEL: Hey look its Smile Time.

While Smile Time is on the gang notices Angel getting really pissed.

WESLEY: We should leave you alone.

PUPPET ANGEL: Good idea.

CORDY: You guys can go. I'm staying. Angel might look like a teddy bear now, but he could go all Chucky on us.

Angel rolled his eyes while the rest of them left, while Angel and Cordy watched Smile Time. A couple minutes later Angel and Cordelia hear Nina coming.

NINA: Angel?

PUPPET ANGEL: I gotta hide.

CORDY: Um ok?!

Nina enters Angel's office.

NINA: Angel are you here?

CORDY: Um no he isn't. He's in a meeting

Angel hit his head under the desk.

PUPPET ANGEL: Damn it.

NINA: Angel? (turns to look at Cordy) I thought you said he was in a meeting?

CORDY: He is. Its just under his desk.

NINA: Did I come at a bad time? Because I just wanted to say if I upset you in anyway-

PUPPET ANGEL: Now isn't a good time Nina.

NINA: oh well okay. Bye

Nina walks away and Puppet Angel comes up to sit at his desk.

CORDY: Way to go Puppet Boy. Why didn't you just tell her?

PUPPET ANGEL: Because the less people know the better.

CORDY: You must really like her.

Angel looks down to his desk and says nothing.

CORDY(cont): She's pretty. And my guess is that she wont care what you look like.

PUPPET ANGEL(Scoffs): Yeah right. I'm _Puppet Boy_.

CORDY: Trust me. If she has spent more than five minutes with you then she knows that its not what you look like Champ, its about your heart. (pause) Metaphorically speaking of course.

PUPPET ANGEL: So your okay with this.

CORDY: (Takes a deep breath) I will be.

There was a moment of silence until the doors flung open and in comes Spike.

SPIKE: Hello, big guy! Need another car. Afraid this last one ended up in the drink...

Spike looks down to see Puppet Angel sitting at his desk.

SPIKE: Look at you.

PUPPET ANGEL: Get outta here Spike

CORDY: I'm going to go tell Harmony to cancel your meetings

Cordelia quickly hurries out the door and to Harmony where she is about to walk in Angel's office. Cordy stops her.

CORDY: You so don't want to be in there.

HARMONY: But his four O'clock is-

Spike is seen getting thrown out of a window into the lobby. Following him is Puppet Angel looking pissed.

SPIKE: Look at the wee little puppet man prancing around like a little ponce.

Angel leaps onto Spike biting his arm

SPIKE: Aaaghh! Stop it you over stuffed pillow.

PUPPET ANGEL: Spike get the hell out.

SPIKE: Don't tell me what to do you Puppet Ponce.

Angel run and jumps on him and they fight into the elevator. You hear Angel use some fowl language and Spike starts using English slang. There are more punches thrown and its silent, Angel then walks out without a scratch on him, but Spike is the one beat up.

PUPPET ANGEL: Harmony get Spike a car. Cordy, (He pauses and looks at her) Your with me.

CUT TO SMILE TIME STAGE

Cordelia, Angel, Fred, Gunn, and Wesley are going to the stage where they broadcast Smile time.

POLO PUPPET:Listen, kids. Today is gonna be an extra-special best show ever! But only if everyone at home can give us a hand. Now get up... and come over here. (the little girl stands and approaches the TV)That's it, everyone. Just keep your hands right there. (the girl puts her hands on the TV)Oh! Ohh... let it go! Let it all go! (the girl is starting to look ill and pale as Tommy did when he touched the TV) After all, it's Smile Time!

PUPPET ANGEL: No its not, its time to-

PUPPET ANGEL: -kick your : -kick your ass.

Angel looks over at Cordy a little annoyed.

CORDY(cont.): Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Go on.

Before Angel could the puppets start attacking. Angel takes on Polo the rest of the gang take on the others. Cotton flies everywhere.

GUNN: How the hell can these puppets be so damn strong?

WESLEY: There mystical powers most likely.

GUNN: When is it our turn to get mystical powers? (Gunn whacks a puppet) I mean really? We've earned it.

Angel vamps out takes polo down. The gang had won again.

CUT TO ANGEL'S OFFICE

Puppet Angel and the whole gang is celebrating a victory.

FRED: Wow. I can't believe we beat a bunch of puppets.

GUNN: Yeah. Its makes you see how…odd our job is now.

CORDY: Seriously? It was the puppets that made you see that? I could have told you that!

WESLEY: Look Cor, we don't expect you to understand. I'm sure being in Wolfram & Hart is a lot to take in.

CORDY(annoyed): Yeah, its kinda hard to be in that place that made you have boils, and third degree burn marks on you.

No one knew what to say, so Lorne spoke up.

LORNE: Cordy baby, I know what your going at. They did drill in my head, but sometimes you have realize where your priorities.

CORDY(sarcastically): Oh. I get it now. We don't fight the good fight. We fight the one that agree's within Wolfram & Hart standards.

Angel cuts in getting a little annoyed.

PUPPET ANGEL: You know what Cordelia if you don't like it I think you know where the door is.

Before Cordelia can cut in a woman comes in the office. It's the woman that is living id Cordy's old home.

WOMAN: I was told I could find Angel here. (She sees Cordelia and looks pleased.) Oh thank god I've found you.

Cordelia immediately recognizes her. She goes behind Angels desk. Everyone else is confused.

WOMAN: You were right. My apartment is haunted.

Slowly the gang start to piece the pieces together.

WOMAN(cont): I hear growns at night, my water boils for no reason, the candles all light up, and earlier today, on the wall, the ghost spelled out 'diet'. In blood! Can you get rid of the ghost?

Angel cuts in.

PUPPET ANGEL: Actually ma'am, I'm Angel.

The woman has puzzled look on her face.

CORDY: Oh don't mind our…new brand of toy. I mean really, a puppet running a law firm (Cordy laughs it off) Ma'am, about your ghost issue, I'm afraid we cant get rid of your fellow transparent friend, but we can give you a Malibu Condo. With a beach view.

WOMAN: Oh thank you. You are truly an angel.

CORDY: So I've been told.

Cordelia handed the papers to the woman for her new apartment and with that the woman left leaving Cordelia having to explain her actions to the gang.

WESLEY(smiling): Hmm. I'm glad I know where the line is.

CORDY: Okay, its not what you think (the gang gives her a smug smile) (pause) you know its hard being back okay?! I mean, I'm homeless, with no job-and no! I don't want to work here. So I've decided to go back to my old job?

FRED: You worked before this?

CORDY: Yes! I'm an actress. Oh which reminds me, I took the liberty of getting me a commercial audition. Thanks to Wolfram & Hart of course. (they all look at her, she moves toward the door) We're all changing, our morals and what-not aren't what they used to be. You guys do your thing, if that includes finding the cure to cancer, or being uber-lawyer, or dating. (Angel looks down) I'm going to do my thing. (Cordelia smiles really big) This happens to be me, becoming a star!

Cordelia turned around still smiling, but when she got out of the office and closed the door her smile faded, and she walked away leaving what she knew behind her. Everything is different.

NEXT ANGEL: Cordelia has fears that her stay might not be as long as she expected. Also trust issues come between Cordy and the gang when they think she has turned evil again.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I wont be copying all the episodes. I'm making my own episode next, and the next one will be Shells, and then Not Fade away. Then I will be making season 6.


End file.
